dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BOYFRIEND
center|650px Boyfriend *'Nombre: '''Boyfriend (보이프렌드). *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'País: Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''26 de mayo del 2011. *'Color oficial: Turquesa y dorado. *'Fanclub oficial:' BestFriends. *'Agencias:' **'En Corea:' Starship Entertainment — (misma que SISTAR, K.Will, Mad Clown y Jung Gi Go) **LOEN Entertainment — (misma que IU, Zia, Sunny Hill, HISTORY, FIESTAR & Ra.D y otros) **'En Japón:' ZAIN RECORDS - (misma que BREAKERZ y MUSCLE ATTACK) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Uno de los miembros del grupo, No Min Woo, apareció como protagonista masculino en el MV del cantante K.Will, “I Can’t Find the Words”. Posteriormente la agencia del cantante y del grupo femenino Sistar, Starship Entertainment, reveló que el protagonista del vídeo era No Min Woo, un alumno en entrenamiento para debutar en una nueva boy band (banda de chicos) de la agencia. Pues bien ya se han revelado nuevos miembros de ese nuevo grupo masculino, el cual se llamará ‘Boyfriend’, los miembros, además de Min Woo, serán dos hermanos gemelos idénticos Youngmin y Kwangmin, los cuales participaron en el vídeo "Push Push" de Sistar junto a Kim Dong Hyun, además de todo los gemelos ya han llamado la atención debido a su apariencia de personajes anime. 'Debut' El grupo debutó el jueves 26 de mayo del 2011 en M!Countdown, con su primera canción llamada "Boyfriend", al igual que el nombre del grupo. 'Debut en Japón' Su single "Be my shine" y el vídeo completo fueron estrenados el 22 de agosto del 2012.Actualmente es un éxito en Japón desde su última visita allí, ya que aparecieron en portadas de muchas revistas importantes y superó un gran número de ventas de entradas.Se televisó un nuevo programa en Japón sobre ellos tratando de aprender más sobre la música y ser mejores músicos. El programa se llama "Etoile Sound Academy" es como la versión japonesa de "W Academy" en MNET. Integrantes center ' Los miembros: '''Jeong Min, Min Woo , Kwangmin, Youngmin, Dong hyun y Hyun Seong *Kim Dong Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín). *Shim Hyun Seong (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Lee Jeong Min (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Jo Young Min (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Jo Kwang Min (Rapero y Bailarín). *No Min Woo (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae). Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Repackaged' '''Mini Album' Singles 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Special Album' Temas para Dramas *''Only You'' ( Hyun Seong - Ost Part 4. ) Tema para The King 2Hearts (2012) Colaboraciones *''핑크빛 로맨스 (Pink Romance)'' Ft. K.Will Sistar Starship Planet (24-Noviembre-2011) *''하얀설레임 (White Love) Lee Jeong Min Ft. K.Will, SoYou (Sistar) Starship Planet (28-Noviembre-2012) *눈사탕'' (Snow Candy) Ft.K.Will Sistar Starship Planet (12- Diciembre-2013) Premios 'Programas de TV' *'2011: '''Happy Together (KwangMin,YoungMin) *'2011: KBS Escaping DangerNumber1 (KwangMin, JeongMin) *'''2012: Weekly Idol *'2012: J'apan Game Show *'2012:' Show Champion *'2012:' The Mtv Show (ep. 9) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 *'2014: '''AmebaStudio *'2014: NicoNico *'2014: '韓ラブ / Han Love game ♥ *'2014: '''NicoNico Live *'2014: 'Boyfriend at M!Countdown *'2014: 'Show MusicCore Live 07/06/2014 --linc del video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKAMjDhDFpw&feature=youtu.be 'Peliculas *'2013:' GoGo Flower Boy 5 (Japon) Reality Show *'2011:' Boyfriend M! Pick *'2012: '''Boyfriend's W Military Academy *'2012: Boyfriend's Wonder Boy's *'2012: '''Boyfriend’s Tokyo Etoile Academy of Music * Programas de Radio *'2012: 'Boyfriend - MBC 친한친구 보이는 라디오 * Anuncios *'2012: Boyfriend - [선거송 ] *'2012:' Boyfriend - Recycle Song *'2012: ' BOYFRIEND -''' Traffic safety song *'2012: '''Boyfriend - Dearberry CF *'2013: Hello Baby! *'2014: '''Kwill´s Youngstreet Radio *'2014: Hot Chocolate with Boyfriend Curiosidades *El grupo reveló su proceso de debut a través de Mnet "M!Pick". "M! Pick" es un programa de realidad que presenta novatos y comparte sus historias debut. Estrellas como SS501 pasaron por el programa. *El fuerte talento de Boyfriend, según las cifras lo posicionan como uno de los grupos novatos más exitosos del 2011. *A tan solo algunos meses de su debut, fueron invitados a China, Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwan y Japón. *Son los anfitriones de un nuevo programa de Mnet llamado "W Academy", Mnet se inspiró para crear el programa después de que los chicos se convirtieron en el grupoo novato más esperado de acuerdo con los fans internacionales. En el programa se verá como es su desarrollo día a día poniendo a prueba sus habilidades. *Es el primer grupo novato en tener su propio "Reality Show". *El anti-fan Café, ha perdido más de 3000 fans, pasando de 5115 a 1327. *Desde hace poco son la portada y figura representante de la línea de cosméticos juvenil "Dearberry" para la cual grabaron un comercial donde promocionan el uso de esta marca, además han sacado productos en los cuales tú eliges según tu miembro preferido (ya que cada producto esta identificado con un miembro). *El MV de BOYFRIEND '''"I YAH" fue considerado como mala influencia para los jovenes ya que tiene imágenes de violencia, al igual que ausencia en clases, por otra parte internautas consideraron que ellos solo estan reflejando la realidad de las escuelas actualmente. *GoGo Flower Boy 5, es una película japonesa la cual cuenta con la participación protagónica de todo el grupo Boyfriend *Hitomi no Melody fue escogida para ser el Ending del famoso anime japonés Detective Conan. *Boyfriend se posiciona en el lugar #30 dentro del Top 100 de Grupos K-Pop más populares en Japón, para la 4ta semana de septiembre. *Sera el primer grupo de kpop en visitar Puerto Rico,el dia 08 de marzo del 2014. *My avatar se colocó en el puesto nº4 (+2) del ranking diario de Oricon en la fecha del 27 de Marzo del 2014 *Salieron ON Recommend para promocionar su 3° LOVE COMMUNICATION 2014- Start Up! *El 21/05/2014 StarshipTv presento un trailer del COMEBACK de Boyfriend , el cual saldra en Junio. [COMEBACK Trailer BOYFRIEND (보이프렌드 컴백트레일러)] *El 29/05/2014 1TheK presento el Teaser de su Nuevo album Obsession. [Teaser BOYFRIEND(보이프렌드) _ OBSESSION(너란 여자)] *El 04/06/2014 1TheK presento el video completo de Obsession: [MV BOYFRIEND(보이프렌드) _ OBSESSION(너란 여자)] *El 05/06/2014 1TheK presento el 2 Teaser de su Nuevo album Obsession [Teaser 2 BOYFRIEND(보이프렌드) _ ALARM(알람)] *El 06/06/2014 starship presento : BOYFRIEND PREMIERE SHOWCASE 'OBSESSION' *El 09 de Junio del 2014 saldra a la venta su nuevo mini-album ( en el dia del cumpleaños de Hyunseong) Enlaces * ﻿Starship Entertainment - Agencia *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Boy Friend *Boyfriend official Japón *Hyunseong *Donghyun *Young Min *Kwang Min *Jeong Min *Min Woo Facebook *Boyfriend Facebook OFICIAL Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Boyfriend water floor Teaser thumb|right|300px|Boyfriend 'Japón' thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px|Be my shine 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|300px|Pink Romance thumb|right|300px|White Love thumb|left|300 px Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:LOEN Entertainment